


Spray Zone

by brightside34



Category: Buhay Kolehiyo, Sexy Sexy Universities
Genre: M/M, Neo being low key malandi, Possessive!Salle, general humor, series of drabbles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 23:24:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11092083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightside34/pseuds/brightside34
Summary: Salle wonders if Neo was a bane or boon in his lifeORThe five times Neo made Salle spit out his drink





	Spray Zone

**Author's Note:**

> These were meant to be a series of drabbles that sort of got waaaay out of hand, lol. As such, each chapter is meant to be treated as a one-shot, but who knows if i'll be referring to these again in some future fics. 
> 
> Also, these are based on some headcanons that I have, heehee. 
> 
> First chapter goes out to probablysomehow, hopefully this sates your NeoSalle fic fix :)
> 
> And of course, all characters belong to the lovely moderators over at SEXY SEXY UNIVERSITIES. You guys rock.

**I.**

 

Salle was on the verge of getting an aneurysm.

 

His group was scheduled to have their topic defense today at 8 in the morning, and he was able to complete working on his part by the skin of his teeth. It was a grueling all-nighter, and he begged for Neo to come over and help him out in how to phrase things. Neo had the uncanny ability to perfectly match a word, phrase, or idiom to what people wanted to say when they were at a loss for words. Because of this, he owed the other an ungodly amount of Starbucks, the blue boy’s asking price for services rendered.

 

Since he was the last to complete his assigned part, he volunteered to print the paper for his group. He would at least do that for them, and so that it wouldn’t be too obvious that he turned in his part the last. That, and he also got an odd sense of satisfaction seeing the printer churn out the fruit of his group’s hard work, that _finally_ _pakshet yan_ it was over.

 

Daylight was just about to break through and Salle stretched for a few minutes, hearing some ligaments pop from being locked in position for a while.  The printer spewing out the last page, he put the document in a green folder and secured it with a slider. Though he sent the panelists copies of their paper through email, they still needed to submit a printed copy to the professor. After a quick shower and putting on his business attire (a dark green long sleeved shirt and black slacks; Neo merely raised an eyebrow when he first saw him wear it with the sleeves rolled up) he left their condo secure with the knowledge that he had done his part. Whether it was a job well done or not---well, he’d find that out pretty soon. 

 

He was no stranger to getting no sleep, but given what was scheduled for the day, he didn’t think both his nervous and immune systems could handle any more stressors. His group was supposed to meet for a final run through of their presentation, both as a way to kill time and to make sure they don’t mess their parts up.

 

They certainly didn’t need the situation life decided to throw at them now. To think that it all started with an innocent question.

 

           “Salle, can I take a look at our paper for a minute?” his group mate Henry asked.

 

       “Nasa bag ko lang,” he replied while going over his note cards.

 

It was at that point that Henry uttered the words that would forever be etched in Salle’s long-term memory.

 

              “Pare, wala dito.”

 

The words were picked up by Salle’s ears, but his sleep-deprived brain had trouble processing it. Once it dawned to him what Henry said, his tired eyes snapped open.

 

In the slowest of motions, he turned his head towards his group mate. Maybe by the time he was facing him, Henry will say “Ay hindi joke lang eto pala.” Maybe some other responsible group mate of theirs will say “Oh don’t worry I printed an extra copy.” Maybe their professor will say “Your presentation’s postponed, but you get a perfect score anyway.” (He didn’t think the last one will happen though).

 

Salle swooped down to where his group mate was in a heartbeat, which was pretty impressive considering how his own heartbeat was like a jackhammer try chisel its way out of his chest. He snatched his bag from Henry and unceremoniously dumped its contents. His other group mates pitched in to help, but since he didn’t really have that many stuff with him, it was a pretty quick search.

 

          “Are you _sure_ naprint mo ba yung paper natin?!” Joseph, their most grade-conscious member exasperatedly yelled. “Sabi ni prof pag wala tayong masubmit na hard copy me deduction agad! Pucha naman Salle ang simple na nga lang nun e!” Salle knew Joseph was running for laude upon graduation, so he tried not to take things personally. They were all running on too much stress and too little sleep so tempers would inevitably flare up.

 

           “Pare, I’m sure I printed it before I left the condo! I even put it in a green folder!” Salle replied trying to defend himself. Internally though, he was kicking himself over and over again for making such a _stupid_ mistake, especially since their grade was on the line.

 

       “Tawagan mo kaya si Migs? Wala pa siya dito baka he can print a copy before he gets here,” Salle said hopefully. They still haven’t given up rummaging through his stuff, even though a bright green folder would have surely been clearly visible by now.  He considered calling up Cessie or Neo, but he knew that they would have also left the condo by now. Cessie also had some finals to deal with today and Salle didn’t want to bother his twin. On the other hand, he didn’t want Neo to know about this massive blunder of his as he was sure the eagle would never let him live this down.

 

Meanwhile, Joseph was understandably near hysterics. “Gago hindi sya aabot! Ilang pages din yun pag pinaprint mo pa yun ngayon!”

 

       “Dude, kalma ka lang! Walang magagawa ang pagkataranta mo!” Henry shouted back, trying to calm things down. And yes, yelling was their default volume at this point.

 

    “San mo nga siya nilagay ulit?” Henry asked again, as if repeating the answer would somehow make the folder magically appear. Salle knew that it was the other’s way of maintaining their tenuous grasp sanity, but it didn’t make the question any less annoying since they all knew what the fuck they were looking for. Still, he had to rein in his temper since it was his fault they were in this predicament in the first place.

 

Of course, he felt obliged to answer his group mate even though each question was starting to ebb away his already exhausted patience. He was tired, hungry, and nervous all at once, and panicking group mates did not help matters. He at least had the humility to man up to his blunder.

 

    “Green folder.” he explained for the nth time. He took a swig of his Kopiko 78˚, pleading his body to hang on for just a few more hours before he can collapse. Salle was actually going beg their professor to spare his group mates and that he be the only one to get the grade deduction.

 

      “You mean like this one?” a voice from behind him said.  Salle promptly spit out his drink.

 

He could not believe his good fortune; for the object that would solve all their woes to all of a sudden appear was nothing short of divine providence. Add to the fact that the person behind the voice was someone he didn’t expect to hear in his campus.

 

His drink still dripping on his chin, Salle turned to their unexpected visitor. His other group mates hurried to their side but kept quiet. They had no idea who the person in blue was, but they were obviously waiting for an introduction. Joseph looked like he wanted to grab the folder from Neo right then and there and eyed it as if to make sure it was the real deal. Henry on the other hand was openly gawking at the neck-tie clad boy. Introductions would have to wait though, since Salle was still busy sputtering.

 

             “Neo?! What the heck are you doing here?”

 

It was only then that Migs, the last member of their group, spoke up from beside Neo. They were all so transfixed over the folder that they didn’t notice him until then. “Joseph called me up to update me with things. I was about to enter pa lang when this guy," Migs said pointing at Neo, "...approached me and asked me if I could take him to where we were supposed to meet.”  

 

       “But how did you know that Migs was our group mate?” Salle asked, taking the folder that Neo handed to him.

 

     “It was pretty hard to miss that detail when someone screams ‘ _What do you mean Salle left our paper?!!’_ in the middle of a crowd,” Neo explained to the archers. “And I printed another copy for you guys, _just in case.”_ he added, pointedly looking at Salle.

 

Now that the issue has been resolved, the group’s collective adrenaline levels petered out and could now have a normal conversation. Joseph took the extra copy and stored in his bag. “Holy crap dude, you totally saved our asses there. Thank you so much.”

 

        “Oh don’t worry about it. When I saw the folder on the computer table I knew that this idiot messed something up,” Neo replied. Even though he was trying to project a look of annoyance, the small fond smile betrayed what he really felt.

 

      “But why didn’t you just hand Migs the folder? Nakakahiya naman you had to go out of your way pa.” Salle had at least the decency to look sheepish for inconveniencing his friend. His other group mates already left to check on their paper, leaving the two to their conversation.

 

Neo handed him a Starbucks paper bag. “I knew that you weren’t able to have breakfast with all the cramming that you did, so I brought you something to eat too.”

 

The thoughtful gesture made Salle’s cheeks color a little. This was one of the reasons why he liked Neo so much: he always looked out for his friends. The fact that he went out of his way to hand him their paper made Salle’s heart flutter for an entirely different reason.

 

    “You bought a Frappuccino as well I suppose?” he asked as a reply, trying to hide how giddy he felt over the surprise visit.

 

The Atenean raised an eyebrow and looked at Salle like he sprouted another head. “Do you even have to ask?”

 

       “Yeah I guess not,” Salle said with a small smile.

 

       “Plus I wanted to see you din before I left, so this gave me a good excuse.” Neo said as he went over to fix Salle’s necktie which became askew over their near-panic attack a while ago.  The small blush turned even fiercer, and Salle had to cough a bit over the _very_ intimate act Neo was unknowingly performing _right in the middle of their school_.

 

He turned to look over to his group mates. Migs was waggling his eyebrows with a knowing grin on his face, Joseph had his phone out taking a video of them, and Henry was still looking at Neo. Salle gave them a scowl and they all looked away as if they were minding their own business.

 

Those bastards.

 

          “Anyway, I have to get going now. Nice meeting you guys.” Neo waved to the others and the others waved back with a chorus of ‘nice meeting you too’ and ‘thanks man’. Before he left the eagle turned to Salle and poked him on the chest. “Don’t mess up, okay? _Make sure_ you review your paper one last time,” he said with narrowed eyes.

 

Salle could only gulp at how close Neo still was to him, not to mention how flawless the other looked this early in the morning. He was practically goddamn _sparkling._

 

 _This guy will be the death of me_ , Salle thought to himself, and not for the first time.

 

And with that, Neo took his leave.

 

         “Bye Neo! Text me okay?” Migs called to Neo’s retreating back. Neo turned and gave one final wave, and pretty soon he was swallowed up by the crowd as he made his way out of the campus.

 

Migs turned to collect his stuff when he was suddenly face to face with one livid Salle. _“What do you mean ‘text me’?”_ he said through gritted teeth, radiating small fury waves the other would have been stupid to miss.

 

The other laughed over his group mate’s behavior. Oh he was going to have so much fun with _this._ “Why, it means exactly that,” Migs said with a seemingly innocent smile. “We exchanged numbers while we were on our way here after we talked for a bit. He’s a pretty cool guy.”

 

         “I know _that_ , but why do you want to _text him?_ ” Salle felt even more annoyed over this than the paper debacle.

 

         “Why Mr. Concepcion! Are you _jealous?_ Bakit, boyfriend k aba niya?” Migs teased him further, again waggling his eyebrows with a smug smile that Salle wanted to wipe off. Salle knew Migs was probably just teasing him, but he can’t help his alpha-male persona from taking over whenever Neo was involved.

 

Joseph, bless his responsible soul, decided to be the voice of reason and broke the two up. “Huy guys ano ba, malapit na ung timeslot natin. We’ve had way too much drama for this morning already.” He picked up his bag and made his way out of the lobby.  Migs laughed and raised his hand to placate his friend and followed Joseph. Salle was about to do so as well when he felt a strong hand clamp on his shoulder.

 

He was suddenly turned around to face a serious looking Henry. It was then that Salle noticed that his friend’s face was visibly red, which was made all the more visible by his chinito friend’s pale skin.

 

        “What is Neo to you?” he asked point blank.

 

Again with that question. Salle would rather answer all of the panelists’ questions than that one. This was neither the time nor place for emotional epiphanies. It was too damn early.

 

        “He’s my…friend.” He answered lamely. That much was true.

 

    “Are you sure that’s all? He’s fucking gorgeous man.” Henry asked further.

 

Joseph unintentionally came to Salle’s rescue once again. “GUYS! Ano ba let’s go!” he all but hollered. Henry gave Salle a small smirk before he made his way to the other two. “Better know the answer to that buddy. Someone might get to him first.” And then he was gone.

 

Salle stood there by himself for a while trying to process everything that happened. He decided to deal with those later, when he didn’t have a major requirement in five minutes. What he knew for sure though was that Neo saved the day today, and Salle couldn’t help but smile at the thought of having someone like Neo in his life, even if it was only in a platonic sense.

 

Taking a deep sigh, he decided to make sure everything was in order and flipped open the controversial green folder. After all, he promised Neo he would review.

 

He couldn’t help the smile from breaking out of his face once he saw the first page.

 

There, stuck on the cover page, was a blue Post-It note with the words ‘Good luck! One big fight!’ written in Neo’s impeccable handwriting. On the lower right corner of the paper was a doodle of a blue baby bird with a mole on the left corner of its eye. Salle gingerly peeled the note and put it in his shirt pocket.

 

Yep, he was going to slay this defense now.

 

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. I named Salle's group mates using the building names in DLSU. I just googled DLSU map and took it from there. I've never  
> been to DLSU before so I'm not sure about the layout and all that, or their policy for admitting visitors in. 
> 
> 2\. Obviously I'm going with the surname "Concepcion" for Salle, as that's the one I've been seeing used here in fanfics :)
> 
> 3\. The Unbearable Lightness of Bae-ing is moving along veeery slowly, but I'm trying to plot out how the story will go.  
> Once I settle with that then I'll be able to update much sooner. I hope.
> 
> 4\. I made a twitter account to fangirl over...well, a lot of stuff heehee. Do drop a line over @brightside34


End file.
